supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 IndyCar Series season squads
This is the list of 2017 IndyCar Series season squads. Asia Australia China PR To date, only Li Na, Shawn Johnson and Entei have been confirmed for the team. Iran To date, only Allen Ford and Joltik have been confirmed for the team. Japan To date, only Apolo Anton Ohno, Kristi Yamaguchi, Ken Sugimori have been confirmed for the team. Europe Albania To date, only Slaking is confirmed as Simona de Silvestro will move to V8 SuperCars. Austria To date, Olga Vilukhina, Deino, and Zwelious have been confirmed for the team. Belarus Belarus' 2017 squad will not have Victoria Azarenka due to her pregnancy. Tyranitar is confirmed. Belgium To date, Metagross, Lance Bass, Alexander Rossi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Beldum and Metang will continue. Bosnia and Herzegovina To date, Olga Fatkulina, Cubchoo, Bowser, Beartic and Sébastien Bourdais will continue. Bulgaria To date, Mario, Luigi, Azumarill and Poli Genova after a strong Eurovision 2016 result will continue. Croatia To date, Hypno, Hines Ward, Josef Newgarden, Heliolisk, Caroline Wozniacki and Ina Meschik are expected to continue. Czech Republic To date, Ueli Kestenholz, Heatran, Charlie Kimball and Garbiñe Muguruza have been confirmed. Denmark To date, Avalugg will continue from 2016. France France will have new members after disappointing IndyCar year in 2015 from 2016. Simon Pagenaud, Gilles Marini, Gardevoir and Kangaskhan have been confirmed so far. Rhea Bergeron was confirmed after her participation on season 8 of BATC. Germany The German squad from 2016 will return in 2017. Greece To date, Snorunt, Larry Birkhead, Seth Mohr, Chelsea Kane have been confirmed. Hungary To date, Charizard, Patrizia Kummer and Cameron Marshall are confirmed. Russia The Russian IndyCar team are the first team to confirm their final 11 players, on August 20, 2016. This squad will be the same from the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals and the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Russia had changes to their players from 2016 due to their poor results, and a huge slip in the IndyCar standings from 9th in 2015 to out of the top 15. Pee Saderd moved from Thailand to Russia, while Absol moved from Italy to Russia. The numbers had changed from 2016, with the no.9 going to the 2017 captain Saderd due to him requiring time to write music for an upcoming 9th studio album in one of Russia IndyCar's national languages (Thai). Serbia To date, Novak Djokovic, Salamence, Volcarona, Zoroark, Zorua, Volcanion and Lugia have been confirmed. Slovakia To date, Beedrill, Laila Ali, JR Celski, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Brooke Burke Charvet and Dominika Cibulková have been confirmed. Slovenia To date, Flavia Pennetta, Landorus and James Jakes despite being out of the series have been confirmed. Spain To date, Gyarados, Kelly Monaco, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Mario Lopez have been confirmed. Sweden To date, Andrea Anders, Hippowdon and Heracross have been confirmed. North America Canada To date, Eugenie Bouchard, James Hinchcliffe, Pamela Anderson, Fennekin and Cameron Mathison have been confirmed. Honduras To date, Hélio Castroneves, Nidoking, Laurie Hernandez, Nidoqueen, Genesect and Milotic have been confirmed. Category:Lists of squads